dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering
Lothering is a village north of Ostagar, located on The West Road. Background Historically, Lothering was little more than a trading post serving the fortress of Ostagar to the south. In present times, however, it supplies goods to Redcliffe Village and the community of merchants and surface dwarves outside of Orzammar. It has recently become the home of many refugees escaping the darkspawn horde approaching from the Korcari Wilds. Either as a result of the current turmoil or religious duty, Lothering has a modest presence of the Chantry and their Templars. Characters *Allison (Quest giver.) *Elder Miriam (Quest giver.) *Leliana a possible companion. *Sten a possible companion. *Merchant *Chanter Devons *Templar *Barlin Enemies There is a den of 6 Giant Spiders along the eastern border near the water in the open area north of the village. Each spider yields a toxin extract when killed. Containers South Highway by bandits *2 Crates - Typically containing Trap Triggers and possibly some random loot. Refugee camp in the southern outskirts of the village *3 Broken Crates *2 Elfroots Village section south of creek *Barrel - Near merchant *Locked Chest - Near merchant. Yields 10xp when opened. *Crate - Typically containing flasks and Golden Scythe *Pile of Sacks - Near the entrance to the Chantry *Rubble - Next to bridge *2 Wooden Crates Village section north of creek *Barrel *Locked Chest - Behind Elder Miriam. Yields 10xp when opened. *Pile of Filth *Sack *Wooden Crate Northern outskirts *1 Deathroot - On small hill with the landmark tree *8 Elfroots *Locked Chest - Along western border of area. Yields 10xp when opened. *Locked Chest - South of eastern grain field. Yields 20xp when opened. *Locked Chest - Next to Bandit Leader. Yields 20xp when opened. *Rubble - Along western border of area *Sack - Next to Bandit Leader. North Highway exit. Location of Bodahn Feddic and Sandal. *Crate *Dead Blood Mage - Contains a sealed letter that initiates the Maleficarum Regrets quest. Special Objects *Chanter's Board *The Blackstone Irregulars *Cage with Sten Exits *Inn *Chantry *Dane's Refuge *World Map Involved In On the way out of town (Northwestern corner of the town map), The Warden encounters 2 dwarves under attack by a few darkspawn. Save them and if you choose to ask for a reward, he will pay you 1 , or 2 if you choose to persuade him,without affecting any future encounters. The father is Bodahn Feddic and the son is Sandal, both eventually reside at your party camp site and are available for sales/enchantments. (Bodahn is an armor merchant and Sandal is an Enchanter) Quests *Bandits on the Road *A Fallen Templar *A Poisonous Proposition *The Qunari Prisoner *Traps are a Girl's Best Friend *More Than Just Plants *Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere from the Chanter's Board. *When Bears Attack from the Chanter's Board. *A Last Keepsake from the Chanter's Board. Notes * After completing one of the main quest lines (Broken Circle, Arl of Redcliffe, Paragon of Her Kind, or Nature of the Beast), you will not be able to return, as the town is destroyed. For this reason, it is ill-advised to simply ignore the people and quests within, as they will not be completable at a later date. Note that completing the The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest will also lead to the destruction of the town even if you have not done any of the four main quest lines. So will dealing with the demon possessing Connor in Redcliffe Castle However, it is possible to complete the The Village of Haven and Ruined Temple segments of the Sacred Ashes quest (including slaying the High Dragon) without triggering the destruction of the town - just don't enter or complete The Gauntlet subsection (which is the actual trigger event). Trivia *Lothering is the base of the band of Templars featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic. See also * Chanter's Board * Korcari Wilds : Category:Locations Category:villages Category:Quests Category:Origins locations Category:Ferelden